


The Perfect Brain

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monsterfucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Like a cross between Pygmalion and Frankenstein, Edna has created her perfect man.
Relationships: Mad Scientist/Creature She Created, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	The Perfect Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Edna smiled in triumph. Her creation was a success!

Sure, he hadn’t actually woken up yet, but everything seemed to be working otherwise. The blood was pumping, the heart was beating, brain activity was sparking, eyes dilated nicely when opened. By all accounts, her creature was alive.

Just not awake.

She’d made him large, as large a creature as his body could handle. She’d wanted to make a super man, and at about seven feet tall, he was. He was perfectly proportional, something she prided her mathematical mind on. The perfect man. With none of the flaws of the originals he was made out of.

Edna was proudest of the brain. She’d completely re-engineered it from several other brains to make the ultimate thinking machine. Every stimulus test she’d run on it showed that its connections were powerful and perfectly executed to be flawless.

She loved that brain.

With all the electronic devices in her lab, the room ran hot. Although she had it cooling constantly, she was sweating as she looked over her readings. Unbuttoning her coat to cool herself, she absently played with her pendant necklace. The silver brain locket hung down on her chest, a reminder of her science family. If they could see her, would they be proud? Would they admit to her accomplishments now?

She felt the eyes of her creature following her, but when she turned around, his eyes were closed. Frowning, Edna returned to his side, undoing the straps that held him down. She laid her head on his chest, listening for his heartbeat. It sounded a little faster. Maybe he was awake.

She straightened up and that’s when her creature moved.

One giant hand grabbed her collar, ripping off her blouse and bra in one powerful motion. His other hand grabbed her coat, yanking her back and around before it, too, was torn off of her. Her mother would probably be disappointed, but the last thing she was thinking of was her modesty, even now that she was topless.

Her first thought was that she had failed.

Freed of her clothes, Edna ran towards her desk, hoping to put some distance between her and her creature.

He was on her within three steps.

Tearing off the rest of her clothes, he grabbed her up in one arm and plopped her down roughly on the desk. Prying her legs apart, he shoved his erect cock into her in one thrust.

Edna cried out at the force of him. Slowly, he filled her, inch by giant inch, the glide getting easier as she grew wetter and wetter. Her creature watched her carefully, almost hypnotized by the way her breasts bounced as he fucked her. He placed his large hands atop them, massaging and groping soundlessly.

Edna was getting more aroused by the moment, each thrust sending jolts of pleasure through her. This wasn’t what she wanted, her mind told her. Yes, she had created the perfect man, but she’d never wanted it like this. But, oh!, the moans that were coming out of her. Her body was on fire! Her nerves were firing electrical pulses so fast she felt like she could power her whole laboratory.

Her creature’s hands finally left her breasts and settled on her hips. He bent over her, pinning her to the desk as he slammed harder into her. She grabbed his arms for something solid to hold on to, digging her short nails into his flesh as he picked up speed.

Her creature began to grunt, mimicking her own noises. He pulled her towards him with each thrust, eliciting loud squeaks and squeals from her. With a yell, he came, shooting up deep inside of her. Edna dropped a hand to her clit, rubbing it until she also came, a strangled cry escaping her throat.

She flopped back on the desk, boneless. Her creature let go of her hips. He stared at her pendant, touching it tenderly with one large finger.

“Brain,” he said.

“Yes,” she said.

“Mine?”

“It can be.” Edna touched his temple. “Yours is in here.”

He placed his hand over hers. “My brain.”

Her eyes shone. “You’re the most perfect man in the world.”

One huge hand grabbed her breast. “Most perfect woman.”

“I can make you one,” she said.

“No. You.” He looked her in the eyes. “Creator.”

“Yes,” she said, smiling. “I’m your creator.”

He smiled, mirroring her expression. “Mine.”

Edna leaned up and kissed him. “Mine.”


End file.
